An Echo of Her
by mimzy630
Summary: This is a Story about the life of the aftermath of Morganthe's rise and downfall. A basic knowledge of Wizard101 is needed to really get it. This is my first fanfic so R&R! Ruezul
1. Spiderwood I

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to be on the Wizard101 team, I'm not. KingsIsle owns Wizard101, but I own Fallen, Lydia, Lauren, Caroline, Queen Sebastian and Queen Shadow (Madame Amber is an actual pet). I do not own any of the trees or Dworgan or the explanation/history of death magic, or Morganthe or Malistare, Ravenwood is KingIsle but Spiderwood is mine, the title Transcended is not mine but the idea for Echoes is mine. Having and decorating dorms is not my idea. The school of magic are not mine...**

**Chapter 1 ~ Spiderwood**

**~ Fallen ~**

Morganthe had won. The End. Zip. Done. Fin. Period. No matter how powerful of Wizards we had sent, they all came up short. Bartleby was in denial, with his power being sapped. Ravenwood has been changed to Spiderwood. The once colorful building are now grey and have spider designs on them, making everything look forlorn. Everyone is a death wizard, and anyone who had already studied a school were changed. We have Fallen, writes Fallen DoomFlame, a transcended Pyro**NECRO**mancer. And no thanks to Lauren, she thought.

*Writing*

"I'd like to say that EVERYONE helped. But, I would be a liar. Lauren Frosttail, transcended Necromancer originally, had not. She was a teachers pet and Morganthe's equal and best friend. Funny though. She used to be my friend. I share a triple dorm room with her, but we don't have a third person who bunks with us yet. But that ALL changed when Morganthe came. She doesn't seem evil, even now. She cries every night. I wonder why...


	2. Why II

**Chapter 2 ~ Why**

**~ Lauren ~**

Oh Morganthe, why? Why? WHY?

*Sobbing*

You- You used to be so... you used to be Ca-Ca-Caroline. Caroline Lighttail. My... The sister I never had, oh Morganthe WHY? Oh why? Why you? WHY?

*Sobbing stops* Well. I only need a-a few more. Come Shadow! We're almost done.

She could feel a tear fall down her cheek She could save Caroline, and the Spiral while she was at it. But the cost- for her, at least, was almost worse than death itself. No one would know. No one would miss her.

Except maybe Rowan... No, Rue. Who was for now her best friend. But, she understood. She hated Morganthe, for taking a special soul. Katherine's soul. Katniss's soul. Part of her soul.


	3. A New Student III

**Chapter 3 ~ A New Student...**

**~ Lydia ~**

I felt cold. And alone. I yawned, confused. I rolled in my bed, cringing in anticipation for the usual creak. Except it didn't happen. My eyes flew open instantly, and I gazed at the unfamiliar ceiling. Figures, I thought. As if my life wasn't already crazy. I soon became unnerved, realizing it wasn't a dream. Desperately I searched for anything to remind me of home. I felt a heavy thump on my chest. Ahh. I thought. It's Mimzy, my cat. So I'm not dreaming. Mimzy was her small yet fat cat cat, whose fur was black as night with tiny white spots, looking like a night sky. I was almost magically soothed. I don't know what I would've done without you. She heard only a purr as she dozed off.

But her subconscious was working even while she was not. it found out a few things, one she was different, but that she had already knew. But what she had not known was exactly how different. Her subconscious panicked, because she was about to star in her favorite video game, Wizard101, Thought Lydia, Lydia Nighttail.


	4. What IV

**Chapter 4 ~ What**

**~ Fallen ~**

I twisted and turned in the bed. Lauren was gone. Figures. She was probably killing puppies or studying death magic. I scoffed, disgusted. Well, I'm glad she's gone. Shadow was starting to creep me out.

I let my mind wander. I soon thought of something awkward. My unfortunately always depressing aura of clothes had changed to a rather... warm aura. It felt so soothing and comforting. Almost hot. Probably just my imagination. But as I pinched myself over and over again all I felt was pain. So it was real. But so what? What would warn clothes help? I got up, almost unconsciously. I sighed. I often dreamed of again making flames, but it was useless. Never hurt to try. Using the almost extinct knowledge of 70 levels and many years of pyromancy, she took her now-fire wand and drew the fire symbol.

First nothing happened and my heart sank. it was just a small false hope. She picked up her spell book and a card fell out. She sleepily picked it up and decided to look at it, and began to cry. The sobs wracked her body as she fell back on the bed, sobbing loudly. For the card had not been Scarecrow, the rank seven death spell. It had been Fire Dragon. The rank seven fire spell. And it was no treasure card.


	5. Echoes V

**Chapter 5 ~ Echoes**

**~ Lauren ~**

I drew in a hard breath. I would 'die' soon, I knew that. I was slipping away, or rather breaking away. But I was going to be reborn. Already her spirit, her self was being divided and split. Half would go to Morganthe, so when she woke up she would not be Morganthe, but a Novice Pyromancer, by the name of Caroline Lighttail. The Spiral would revert to normal and be saved. The other half wasn't whole, though. Some went to rebuild her new life. Some to her beloved Wraith, Shadow. The only wisp that would remain intact has wholly Lauren, the only wisp to ground her to the truly living, went to a young leopard by the name of... I couldn't tell. All I could tell, was she would be owned by Lydia. Lydia Nighttail. And all of the wisp said that Lydia and Caroline would be best friends. And if her death did not go in vain, so did Caroline.

But she didn't know all half of it would go to Caroline, oh no. The smallest part possible would free float, completely restoring the Fallen spiral, and floating for the first person who would accept it. Accept the truth. Accept Lauren. The memories of her would split between the leopard and the nether world, and after that Lauren would be truly Fallen. And Shadow wouldn't get all of her fair share either, for Miss Gracie had 3 heads to catch the floating wisp.

With my last breath I sighed. My soul and spirit were torn. The harshest mental pain could not begin to compete with this. She WOULD live, reborn as Shadow's sister. Sister of a pet wraith. As a... leopard. Yes, a leopard. I faded into my new consciousness, accepting the fact I would probably never be, or see Lauren again. But I would, just in the future... Maybe. The last echoes of purely Lauren would strain to know what the new Lauren would be, and her name. A leopard, sister of a Wraith, a pet. A black leopard. Fat and black with white spots. Not Mimzy, not Shadow but her name. The very last echo of Lauren strained against all odds to try find out her name, before disappearing forever. Her new mind, the leopard's mind, knew her name. As if it had always been, her name was Queen Sebastian. A black leopard, but magical, looking like a snapshot of the most beautiful night sky, with a glowing moonbeam on her forehead. Queen Sebasian would only have an echo of her old self, yet she held on to the echo with all her being, might, and mind for, in her state, it would enlarge and someday it would resurrect purely as Lauren. Yet far into the future. To go from an echo to a sound. She hoped, with all her heart, someone would solve the mystery of her life. Of the truth. Of Lauren.


	6. Risen VI

**Chapter 6 ~ Risen**

**~ Fallen ~**

I was now fully awake, my inner fire burning at full heat, clearing my mind of all death knowledge and magic. I noticed my new roommate. Apparently, Lauren had disappeared, but whenever I looked at Queen Sebastian, her leopard pet, I shivered with recognition, as if I was supposed to know her, but I couldn't quite place, for the life of me, why. A small part of me knew, but it was so small that I just ignored it. Apparently her new roommate was named Lydia. Lydia Night...tail. She came from... The Shadow Realm? Huh. She came the day Morganthe went away. I mulled over it for a few minutes. There was** NO** way but could Lauren have done it. No way. She was best friends with Morganthe, she would **NEVER**. I rejected that. But more than the small wisp in me wondered if it was true.

Apparently, Ambrose had made it back. Good. But what she didn't know was the small part of Lauren which was in all death wizard which was the evil part had cursed Ravenwood. Something would happen, but no one knew what.

Most of that day was just a blur of celebrations at Ravenwood. The festive day had only one small flaw. Everyone was confused. Who to credit for this miracle? For saving them all AND the spiral? While they all wondered, only Fallen could receive the answer. Or at least, part of her soul.


	7. A New Life VII

Chapter 7 ~ A New Life

~ Lydia ~

After sleeping, I slowly woke up. I felt sort of cold, but it felt good. Very good. I almost didn't want to get up, but thought better of it. I looked around the room, there were three good sized beds, and three very small beds, for pets. A fire banner hung in between two of the beds and a banner with a skull on it above mine. There was also a small black trunk similarly decorated, but it had a lock. on it. As I tried to open it, though, it instantaneously, except it was empty. I found a backpack which had my name inscribed on it. Sighing, I slung it over my back. I noticed a note on my desk which instructed me to go to 'Headmaster' Ambrose. I decided I would have to finally face my fears and I prepared myself for what lay outside. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Because what I saw was magic, everywhere I looked I saw it. I smiled, but then did a double take. Magic? Enough experience playing Wizard101 told her there was no game like it. And this. This was, without a shadow of a doubt, Wizard101. And Lydia Nighttail wasn't even an allowed name. Well. Just maybe I could find a helpful wizard? One of my roommates? I looked in my backpack and got out my wand and spell deck. And Queen Sebastian. The sight of her provided a bit of comfort. I hugged her.

As I walked out of the dorm door I first saw a giant... tree? I couldn't be sure. I looked up and to my horror it was one unblinking blue eye and one socket where another eye could go. I shivered and moved on to look at the other things around. There was a regal looking black and brown colored dog, standing upright, clutching a dark black briefcase with photos of other places pasted onto it. I almost laughed- he apparently taught 'Balance?' HAH! What is this, yoga? Hmm... I averted my gaze to not look as if staring and saw a bright green building with green leaves on a plaque above the door, right next to my dorm. I would HAVE to see what it was. The green was beginning to hurt my eyes, so I changed my gaze to look at the yellow building next to it. It had a strange looking pattern on it, as if it was maybe... DNA? I got the shivers, yet I didn't feel repulsed from this place. Then something caught my eye. I walked over just to see a school that was dark purple with blob-like designs. I took a second glance and immediately recognized it as a storm cloud pattern. I also noticed a tree smaller, but it look very sad. I looked back to the green school, which is what I am calling all of these buildings. Next to it was a tree that couldn't be happier, with pink blossoms as leaves topping her grinning face. I smiled. Just looking at her made me feel warm inside. The other tree, by the DNA school, had nothing strange about it... except it's face. It had only one big cyclops eye in the middle of its head. I also gasped aloud. I hoped the other trees wouldn't be so... different. I looked back to the sad tree. It had it's own personal dark blue, think rain cloud which seemed like it would pour constantly to the end of time, and it occasionally shot lighting which didn't seem to affect the tree. I felt a small connection to it. I felt sad, too. I walked over to the tree that was obviously joined with the school of fire with all it's red and orange glory. The tree's 'leaves' were really just small shaped fires, made to look like the leaves of a tree, but it really looked like an 80's hairdo. Bah. I felt hot and sickly by the fiery tree, so I rushed over what I took to be the ice school, shown by its light blue color and white snowflake plaque and print. The tree was surrounded by a puddle of half-frozen lake. It was smiling happily, as if it had not a cre in the world. A tree? Smiling? When it blinked at me I knew I wasn't crazy. Yet. Its leaves were frozen, but you couldn't really see them because it's top was completely covered by snow. I looked out at the barren space which had seemed to break off and either float away or fall into infinity, by it's location i could guess that it had fallen, and was now the death school, as I didn't see one. COme to think of it, I didn't see a balance school, either... Oh well. As I gazed out pensively I just barely noticed a student with his head held high by the name of Malorn Ashton. I guess he used to sub for Dworgan because I saw Dworgan coming to meet him to relieve him of his... Er... Duties. I suppose he liked to trick young student into think he was their teacher, but it wouldn't work on me.

Dworgan was a sort of a tomboy, but old and her back was hunched. SHe was kind, but very forgetful and slightly... Flighty. But I liked her. I should probably get to Ambrose, because he will probably tell me to acquaint myself with the 'schools' anyway. I sighed. It had been fun just walking around. No more of that. I hope it won't be all work from now on, I mean, in the game it was anything but. I could only hope it was like the game.

By the time I got to the door of the commons I felt very weary. Did I have a mount? I know I couldn't walk the WHOLE time. I emptied my backpack. No, no, no, ah. There it is. A set of wings? WOAH! I was shocked as I grew wings that looked surprisingly like Wraith wings, like ripped cloth, draped over something coming out of my back. I swiftly flew around, testing them out. I felt weightless, floating around like Shadow. I froze. Like Shadow? Who, or what was Shadow. I wracked my brain, but the small echo had quieted. I sighed. The only hint so far of what happened had escaped my grasp. I flew the rest of the way, confused, to Merle. He was currently speaking to another student, so I waited. She had a pet, too. In fact, it was a wisp of fire. No wait... It looked like a butterfly, made of fire? I guess I had seen leaves made of fire, why not? It's name is Queen Shadow. Queen Shadow and Queen Sebastian. I wondered idly why it was named Shadow. abruptly it's fire stopped, revealing a chilling Shadow, then starting again. Then awestruck I looked for the name of the student. Her name was Caroline. Caroline Lighttail. And her conversation with Merle ended, and she spun around and stared right at me.


	8. Faint Sounds VIII

**Chapter 8 ~ Faint Sounds**

**~ Queen Sebastian ~**

The moment I saw Queen Shadow the Echo began to manifest inside me. it clawed its way into my mind and wanted to be heard. I listened. The faint sounds in my head told me I knew her. From somewhere I knew her. Somewhere buried deep in the wisp was the knowledge, but it was not yet loud enough. I paced shyly and debated whether or not I should introduce myself. Finally, I went up to her.  
"Hi" I said shyly.  
She turned toward me, and stared at me. I became unnerved and fidgeted. For a second we both stared at each other, trying to place where we had seen each other. Eventually, she gave up.  
"Hi." She said.  
We listened intently to Merle, trying to grasp what he was talking about.

"Why hello there Caroline! You come at quite the time, Morganthe has just been foiled and the spiral saved! I hope... Caroline... Morganthe..."

As if time had stopped, Echoes became faint sounds as I tried to, for the love of life, connect these two unlikely names. Caroline... Morganthe... Caroline... Morganthe... I risked a look at Queen Shadow. She look as pensive as I did. Then abruptly Merle ended talking and me and Lydia stared at Queen Shadow and Caroline, and the echoes became faint sounds. Faint sounds that aroused the curse. Faint sounds that would both save and destroy Wizard City. Again.


	9. A Fated Meeting IX

**Chapter 9 ~ A Fated Meeting**

**~ Fallen ~**

Professor Ambrose had summoned me. It seemed harmless, like just a message like 'We found you a new roommate' or 'Welcome to Grizzleheim! Again!' But, as it turned out, I walked into his office to Merle talking to someone else by the name of Caroline Lighttail, and Lydia Nighttail was waiting to talk to him, too. My two roommates. What a coincidence... But how wrong I was. As soon as Merle stopped talking, time slowed down, almost to a stop. Caroline and her pet were staring intently at Lydia and her pet. Staring at each other as if they were supposed to know each other. I got the same chilling feeling.

Then, coming from the place where both magic and technology were transcended, a sound enlightened her just a bit. Just the last wisp of Lauren, being absorbed by Fallen, the floating memories. Fallen felt sickly as her mind was flooded by pictures, all being shown to her and then locked up in her mind for a later time. Her life flashed before her eyes... Except it wasn't her life... Images, everything flashed at her, as if she was another person dying. After it happened, the only thing of the moment that remained to be heard were two words. Two words that, without knowledge, had no meaning. But, with knowledge, they couldn't have meant more.

They were MORGANTHE CAROLINE.

I sickly teleported to my dorm, and lay on my bed, holding my head and trying to figure out what had happened to me. What could Morganthe Caroline mean? Why was it me? Why? What had happened in Merle's room? Why was Merle unaffected? These were the questions she thought of as her consciousness faded into sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER, ~ MADAME AMBER ~

Fallen's pet phoenix, Madame Amber, blew a puff of fire and attempted to wake her sleeping master. As a Phoenix, she was very powerful, but loved Fallen very much. She was worried about her, coming in on the brink of screaming and all. She regulated Fallen's temperature too hot, because she seemed sick. Very sick. Madame Amber wondered if Fallen's mind would come back into focus.

"Wha-What?" I mumbled, with lack of anything other to do. I tried to open my dazed eyes. Madame Amber was hovering worryingly above my head, and there was also my two roommates' pets. I blinked, unsure of what had happened. I closed my eyes in anticipation, of memories, thinking about what happened. It had been so... Abrupt... One moment time was at a standstill then life flashed through my eyes. I felt better, but I was still testing my brain for... For anything. An hour later I decided I was fine, and got up. I stepped outside and in an instant I knew something was wrong. No one was celebrating. They were all still solem... and low levels.I looked around hastily. I grabbed a newspaper fromm Gamma and read the title.

"THE JOKE IS ON YOU, WIZARD CITY! I AM BACK!" I gasped. It quickly changed to "Malistare is back? Thoughts on this awful turn of events!" No wonder they are all low levels here! All the high levels have gone to investigate! I rushed to Merle's office, which had a PLEASE DON'T COME IN sign hanging on it. He never does that! Something is up. I peeked in, and saw what would set off all my life. What I saw... I saw was... What I saw was an Echo. An Echo. What I did not know at the time, was it was An Echo of Her.


	10. The Red Widow X

**Chapter 10 ~ The Red Widow**

**~ Caroline ~**

As I stared at Lydia. I felt a jerk, as if my mind was trying to access something, a memory maybe, it didn't have. We stared at each other. We stared intently, as if it would just click if we did for one, two, no three more seconds. Eventually I thought better of it. We were both new students at school, there was no POSSIBLE way... Was there? I stalked off. I glanced at Queen Shadow and shrugged. Maybe it was just some REALLY awkward coincidence... Yeah... Just that... I glanced back to make sure.

I teleported back to my dorm room and sighed. Of course this girl was my roommate. MAYBE just MAYBE they had known each other from somewhere, and could be friends... Right? I decided to go to the library and read up about her, and maybe our history said something. Hmm... No, no, History of the trees? NONONONONO! Hmm, I'll ask Harold.

"Hey Harold, I'm a new student here, my name is Caroline Lighttail, from- Well my name is just Caroline Lighttail. I'm a Pyromancer." I said. I still didn't want anyone to know where I was from.

"Why, hello there Caroline! Seems you have taken a liking to books, well, I can't blame ya there, so what do you need?" said a very happy Harold. I guess he doesn't get very many people to come in here often.

"Well, um, I really want to see a book about our history, and one about... the students here. Could I get that? There's a student who... Said... Hi to me and I want to know her name." I gushed.

"Ah yes, we have those. And someone just checked them back in, good timing! I'll go get them for you.. Ho hum... I always love to see a budding reader... Here ya go! Just bring them back... soon." chortled Harold.

"Thank you so much. I will bring them back. bye! Have a nice day!" I yelled as I walked through the door. I quickly ran to my dorm when I felt something appear in my backpack. I stopped. What could that be? I decided to look at it in my dorm and resumed running. When I got there I was exhausted. I flopped on the bed and rested for 10 minutes, letting my pace and breathing slow down. I wearily got up. I hoped the thing in my backpack was a mount. I opened my backpack to see a small letter I hadn't noticed before. It said "From... Me." I opened the letter. It had a card in it that said FIRE HORSE MOUNT PERMANENT. Mount? I ran out of my dorm room right away to test it out. I used it and a horse come out of nowhere, fire where it's mane, tail, and eyes were supposed to be! It seemingly hovered as I guided it randomly around Ravenwood. I loved it. It was perfect. I was so enthralled in my bliss that I barely noticed the time go by. One.. two... maybe even five hours went by before I decided to go back my my dorm. It was dark out now. Why did I care, "I was Caroline Lighttail who could thrive in the darkness!" I yelled, "With fire, that is." I added. What had come over me? I rode back to my dorm slowly and embarrassed. When I got in, Fallen and Lydia were there, studying about magic. Well, Lauren was learning new magic. I spent so much time riding I forgot to study... Oh well... I could read up on history.

I grabbed the history book. It was very old and I felt like I would break it. and scanned the index... How Wizard City was saved... Enemies of Wizard City..! I felt a large urge to cross that out, for no apparent reason. I shook my head and kept look for something... Malistare? I Should read up on that. I flipped to the right page and was surprised to see a very long chapter. How much can you know about your enemy? As I read it I began to understand... except for one thing... how and WHY did he come back? What awful force would want that to happen? Wasn't Morganthe behind it all?

…

And who was Me?

…  
I would have to think about it later.

…

Who was _I_?

…

I knew where ask I was from, the Shadowlands, where evil reigns. I came from darkness and found light, or at least, fire. How ironic.

…

Something in my mind clicked then. Tail. It was a very uncommon and unusual last name. Night**_TAIL_**. Light_**TAIL**_. The history book talked about the antagonist of the story, Lauren Frost_**TAIL**_. Could this be... more than a coincidence? And Queen Shadow and Sebastian, such unheard of names. I didn't even remember getting her. What could be the answer? Who could solve this? Who saved the Spiral? How? I vowed I would find the answer to this, and be the one to write it in the history book for good. But I would need help. I would need to find... I would need to find me to help me. I would have both myself and me. I would also, unknowingly, have to find Lauren. But that I didn't know quite yet.


	11. How XI

**Chapter 11 ~ How**

**~ Lydia ~**

It had been a very busy day for me. I learned the history of the Death school and magic, how Lauren had found it in Nightside, along with the assistant teacher, Dworgan. I had learned how Death was a mixture of Ice and Storm, because all Shadows fall in between those too. Obviously, Death's opposite is Life. Death has many spells that heal half of the damage given, which is why they are always loners. They don't need help. I could rattle on into infinity, but I will spare you the details, I'll tell you about Dworgan instead.

Dworgan is kind of... flighty. She obviously would've liked to teach... ANYTHING other than history. She had told us the history, and promised she would teach something more interesting next time. She gave us a giant book about death magic, apparently filled with knowledge and spells. She told us to study it for a prize, so I am here now. Studying. Caroline just walked in. Wait. CAROLINE IS MY ROOMMATE? I guess I'll have to get to know her after all... but what happened in that office?

…

I'll have to get back to that later. Right now, I'm reading this book.

_**MIDNIGHT**_

It's midnight now.

I'm awake. Wide awake. I get up. What to do... I sigh. I will go to Dworgan. She will know what to do. Wait. Caroline has a book. A book on... History. I should read up on history.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

I have read the entire history book. I learned about it all. I feel like I should know more, or as if I had already known some. But that's impossible. I just came here!. But I have this nagging feeling. I'll have to sleep on it... Good night Miss Gracie... Miss Gracie... Miss Gracie..?

_**THE NEXT DAY, EARLY IN THE MORNING**_

I'm actually not exhausted. I feel fully refreshed. Caroline isn't up yet... I think i'll take a look at the attendance book of hers. Ashley... Barbara... Caroline... Caroline Lighttail.  
NAME: Caroline Lighttail  
SCHOOL: Fire  
PLACE OF BIRTH: The Shadowlands  
The Shadowlands? A Wizard of light, or at least fire, comes from the Shadowlands? How ironic. Well, I'm not throwing any stones. I'm from Morganthe's homeplace.  
DESCRIPTION*: Red hair with piercing hazel eyes.  
LEVEL*: 3  
STRENGTHS*: Fire,  
WEAKNESSES*: Embarrassment, Quick-Acting  
YEARS IN RAVENWOOD*: Less than 1  
OTHER NOTES*:  
FUN FACTS*: Came only an hour after Morganthe resigned.  
SPELLS KNOWN*: Fire Cat, Fire Blade,

*Subject to change

Interesting, but there is nothing really, well, useful. I should probably check myself. I wonder what lies they may have up there. I hope none.

NAME: Lydia Nighttail  
SCHOOL: Death  
PLACE OF BIRTH: The Spider Realm  
DESCRIPTION*: Black hair with milky white eyes.  
LEVEL*: 3  
STRENGTHS*: Death  
WEAKNESSES*: Shy, Slow-Acting  
YEARS IN RAVENWOOD*: Less than 1  
OTHER NOTES*:  
FUN FACTS*: Comes from where Morganthe was born, came day after Morganthe resigned.  
SPELLS KNOWN*: Dark Fairy, Death Trap

All true. I'm surprised no one has spread lies, considering I come from the place Morganthe was from. This other girl I bunk with... Fallen... Fallen... DoomFlame. She came from... Earth? What? How did they get magic so profound from-from a place that doesn't have magic? Most of these people are from Earth, too... Hmm... I wonder how I will fit in in all of this. Ah. 6 A. M. All Wizards can now their my dorms, Death gets special privileges. I suppose I should go to Dworgan to learn.

I flew over to Dworgan, inside Nightside where everything is dark and spoky. Her school is black with old looking white skulls as print, and the tree is dead and snarling. There are even tombstones and a hard looking dungeon. I smiled, hoping Caroline felt the same bliss as I did on her Fire Horse... As soon as I got to the Death school, Dworgan was surprised to see me. Apparently, not many Death Wizards like to learn, and would rather just practice spells... On other people. Dworgan decided to give me a private lesson, telling me all the dynamics of Death magic. It had many traps which could turn the tide of battle. Beguile was an interesting spell which made the target help you for three rounds. Ghoul, Vampire, Wraith, Scarecrow, and Katzenstein's Monster would heal you half, but were... On the low side for base damage, but made up for the extra traps given. Death clothes focused mostly on damage, power pip chance, and health. I could work with that. Dworgan is very passionate about her work. I feel dutiful to her, even though this is the second time I've ever met her... First time, really meeting her. Hmm... Maybe she can explain what has happened, and why. But, today, we are learning more about Death magic. It focused on things that are final, and is very hard to master, second only to Balance. I had a big brain. I could meet the challenge. I was sure...

But even a master at Death can't do it alone. I would have to get help. What neither of us knew, was echoes would bring us together. For Death and Fire would rein when reason froze.


	12. Sounds XII

**Chapter 12 ~ Sounds**

**~ Subconscious Fallen ~**

I am asleep...

…

But the mind never truly stops thinking...

…

…

What happened?

…

…

…

I seemingly floated out of my body. While I kept sleeping, my subconscious mind was alive.

…

…

I floated, going up through the stages of the ceiling. I could go anywhere. Find anything. First I went into my own mind and went inside, as if a ghost, exploring my mind. I wondered if everyone could do this. It seemed like something only Death Wizards should be able to do. I looked through my memories, it looked like a bunch of place, sorted like a file cabinet, I could choose whatever to see. Everything seem right, except for a small folder back in the corner. The memories in there were stuck, and couldn't get out. I heard sounds. Sounds of whispering, of mystery. I decided to try to open the invisible cage. I got out one Echo.

Instantly I was teleported to an entirely different time and place. I was hovering about what seemed to be... It was my dorm room. I saw Lauren, crying by her bedpost. All the sounds were faint and had echoes, but I could make out some.

"Morg- Why- WHY!-  
*Stops crying*  
I onl- few- come Shad- W- Can Sa- T- Spr-"

I abruptly woke up, in tears and in the brink of screaming. that flash had been no accident. Somehow, I had learned a memory of Lauren. But, it would take so long... suddenly three more 'words' flash through my mind, but they came from my mind because they were merely echoes. Quee- S- Tail. Hmm... MORGANTHE s CAROLINE QUEE S s TAIL. So Morganthe knew something about Caroline, and one of my roommates' pets were... a tail? Hmm...

My half-asleep mind couldn't make the obvious connections, and this would be merely a dream to me tomorrow. What would happen? Where had it really come from? Where would I go, in place and in life? What would my life be like, knowing I had some of Lauren's memories, but unable to share them?

Lying in bed, I did not know I had accidentally shared my experience with Lydia, Queen Sebastian Caroline, AND Queen Shadow.

So they heard, too.

But they thought it was a dream.

Just a dream.

How wrong they were.


	13. Learning XIII

**Chapter 13 ~ Learning**

**~ Queen Sebastian Tail? ~**

I feel like I know who Tail is. I responded at the name. As if my name was Tail. I felt a strong sense of Deja Vu, as if I had been there before. I also felt heart warmed by the Shad. I felt awkward inside. I felt not myself. I felt like I was not myself. Or maybe I was. Maybe there were two of me, or I had split personalities. Maybe I was the reincarnation of 'Tail.' Hah. That would be so funny. But yet fitting. And it would explain a lot. A whole lot.

I looked around. Only Fallen was awake. I walked over to Fallen and nudged her. For some reason, I felt mildly attracted to her. Fallen put on a smile and scratched behind my ears mechanically. In a voice entirely not her own, she said,

"Hey Shadow, good morning."

I stopped. Hey Shadow? She looked confused, too. She dismissed it as... habit and kept on rubbing my smooth fur. I dismissed it as an accident. But part of me wondered. It had felt so... RIGHT to be called Shadow. It had taken both me and Fallen ten seconds to notice. Hmm... This was all too strange. Morganthe going, Malistare coming back, Lauren going, us all saying or thinking things awkward... I wondered what had happened. I'm sure someone, somewhere knew what was happening. But I didn't know that person was all five of us.

As Lydia went to all her classes I walked around aimlessly. Eventually, when Lauren went to her Death class I came in. She disguised herself in the Shadows, a pure definition of invisible. I listened intently. Finally, Dworgan gave a short lesson on how to summon the creatures of Death. I would practice this, because, for some reason, I couldn't just live on the makings of being a pet alone, I felt driven to learn and respect Dworgan for no apparent reason. I learned about summoning and how to use both bargaining, pleading, and charming or hypnotizing creatures to make them obey. I could do that. I could do anything!

A wave of self-pride took over my mind. I could do ANYTHING! I could summon a Scarecrow, or maybe even Katzenstein's Monster! I could do anything! I almost stepped into the light, but then I regained my self control. WHAT had come over me! I shook my head, annoyed at myself. How could I let that come over me? Class was over. I better go back out. I slipped away, unnoticed. Her next class was life. I may as well look at that, too.

I almost slept through all the optimism and channeling, but I picked up some tips on summoning the Pixie spell. I leapt into Lydia's backpack and slept all the way to the dorm room. In the dorm room I leapt out onto her bed. She rubbed my fur mechanically, too. I smiled, but hid my confusion behind my glistening light blue eyes. Why did everything seem so... So... Similar? Like both Fallen and Lydia pet me the EXACT same way, and the way they look at me... The way I feel about them would be the same if Lydia didn't own me... Something was wrong here. Something didn't add up.

Huh. I decided to keep that out of my mind. Lydia has just fallen asleep and I was the only person, or pet, up. I decided to sneak a peek at her Death magic book. For some reason, I could read it! I studied all night, because I never got tired. As I studied, I let my mind wander a bit. I came upon something I had overlooked. Most pets COULDN'T do anything a normal wizard could do... I guess I was just special. Come to think of it, Queen Shadow could cast a few spells, too... Coincidence? I don't think so...

The book taught me how to use Dark Fairy. I learned a few tips, too. I could become a fine Death student! Well, shadow Death student... I got up and took a peer at Lydia's notes on the Death Trap and secretly learned that, too. I would be a Death wizard... Again. My eyes snapped open. AGAIN? I almost screamed as I was teleported to my own mind and listened, and shared, another echo.

"La- Tail, Tr- Death- Wi-,  
*Screaming*  
A-HHHH-HHHH M- RUN!  
Ah, La- h- fr- I me- no h-  
h- m- g- day.  
*Crying*  
w- h- y- done?  
La-? Who are you? "

I woke up sweating. This is was the second time, for Fallen, Lydia, Caroline, and Queen Shadow too, but I didn't know about them. I thought about it. It was a ceremony of… someone with LA in the beginning of their name, becoming a, Tr… Transcended Death Wizard! Then screaming? Someone or thing named M had come, probably Malistare or Morganthe… Or was someone trying to, maybe, warn M? Hmm… and this new, raspy voice, maybe M, looked to be a friend. Then someone else talked with her, maybe a friend, is sad, crying even. Then the raspy voice that first was friendly sounds evil with a nasty edge to it, and denies knowing La. What has happened? Wait… It's La Tail! So that explains it, I guess I do somehow know Tail! But how? And what was she doing? What happened in this fragment of reality, this small Echo of truth?

I would have to find out later, because my mind was attacked then, with an onslaught of trespassing spirit.


	14. Unwanted XIV

Chapter 14 ~ Unwanted

~ Queen Sebastian ~

Wha..!

Who what where?

ArrrrrahhhhhgggggGGGGGG!

I was sucked into a place against my will... But how is that possible? I was dreaming, wasn't I?

When I opened my eyes I was in a forest, there were bright green trees all around a forest floor. i was on the ground, flying. Then a shadow came. I shivered. The shadow made the tree wither and die. I climbed up a tree and saw an obviously fire wizard with a balance wizard. The fire wizard flashed black and fell on the ground. The balance wizard screamed. As the balance wizard cried I strained to hear the word she tried to form through the choking sobs.

"N-Not... Wh-Why you? Morganthe! I will I WILL GET YOU! ON MY LAST BREATH I SWEAR I WILL! WATCH YOUR BACK! ROWAN... no... call me by my real name when I see the darkness be replaced by light. YOU WILL CALL ME RUE!"

Maybe Rue destroyed Morganthe. Maybe she got her promise. But the fire wizard. Who was she? I was sucked back into a void of darkness. the I looked around. I saw one other person in this place. I ran over. Fallen? Wasn't I in my OWN mind?

"What the- Fallen what are you doing here?" I said as I blinked confusedly. What was going on?

She jerked and was visibly shocked.

"Queen Sebastian? Oh I didn't know what..." She was obviously avoiding the question.

"ANSWER ME FALLEN." I stated. I had backed her into a corner. She had no escapes. She would have to tell me.

"I... I can travel to other minds in my sleep... I found out yesterday. Did you see the vision, too?" She finally said. But she was a fire... Hmm...

"I did see the vision" I said. "Do you know who the fire wizard is?"

"Oh Sebastian. That was Kathrine. She was a nice fire wizard, her and Rowan teamed up for everything. They were inseparable friends. But Morganthe chose her, of all people, for power. She took her soul and I wouldn't count on her even remotely existing."

"But- How did you know that Fallen?"

"I- I'm not sure. Really."

"Hmm... Fallen, remember that day when you called me Shadow?"

"... Yes... Why?"

"I think... I think I know wh-"

At that moment in time, Queen Sebastian disappeared. Fallen screamed. The figure of a spider, with closed eyes, rose up, and stood before her.

"Fallen. What- How- How are you sharing dreams?"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Fallen screamed.

"I- It would be- I suppose... I am your roommate."

"B-What! Which one! Wait! Don't go away! No! I have to know!"

Fallen woke up with a start, and saw everything in black and white. She blinked, and even shook her head, but it stayed. She glanced around. She looked at Lydia, sleeping soundly. She wondered if she was the spider. She stared at Queen Sebastian, but shook her head. Queen Shadow, and madame Amber... No, not even them. But that would leave-Caroline? She was the last person i suspected. I stared at sleeping Caroline, and the black part of my vision was absorbed by her. She twisted in her sleep, and my vision turned to normal.

"No way... Caroline? I suppose it makes sense, but shes a FIRE Wizard. And-"

She stopped herself.

Morganthe is Caroline. Morganthe Is Caroline. MORGANthe IS CAROLIne. MORGANTHE IS CAROLINE!  
The line repeated itself. Over and over. Everyone woke up to a start and listened. Caroline held back tears, Lydia looked very confused. Fallen looked from Caroline to Lydia, taking in their reactions. Madame Amber cawed softly, and Queen Sebastian looked as confused as her master. Queen Shadow nestled next to Caroline as good as a skeleton can, and tried to comfort her. A flash of light, and a vision came across them all.


End file.
